A new alpha and omega
by Boogaloogaloo
Summary: This is a story about mayhem surviving the world with some new friends
1. A New Alpha and Omega

**Hey guys. I haven't been writing in a while but I feel like I should again. Writing helps me think and just eases my mind a bit, but I really wanted to write a good story about the actual movie. Not exactly because I'm going to use my own mcs but still about the wolf type scene. Anyways. Bookmark this story. Ima keep it going**

"the name is Mayhem, I am a lone wolf out of the u it's states of America. I can say that I've been through a lot. But I am still sane and stable. Now you might be thinking. Oh boy now he is going to boast about himself, but no. I'll just let the narrator let you know what all happend and you will figure me out. So see you in my life. I mean. I won't see you. But still. Whatever "


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so I actually am only writing because nobody writes about alpha and omega anymore. But I hope to keep it goin.**

It was a cold morning in the rockies as Mayhem was headed down the mountains to find some caribou. After about an hour of walking he started to reach the the forest below the mountain he lived on when he spotted a group of caribou by a decent sized stream. Instantly he went into his hunting instinct and started slowly stalking his target. He was aiming for the biggest one he could, Mayhem always wanted to challenge himself when he got the chance. After you live your whole life as a lone wolf, you have your fun where you can. As Mayhem was stalking up he almost didn't notice a caribou a little ways away from the rest that he almost ran into. So he decided to go for that one instead. After a while of slowly crawling around, he was about 3 feet away and ready to pounce. Mayhem leaped onto the caribou's neck and clamped down hard. He could feel the blood start filling his mouth, and he liked it. He stayed latched on until he could feel the caribou stop squirming and lay limp. He knew that he didn't want to drag his kill all the way back up the mountain, so he just ate his kill here. As he was eating he heard rustling in the leaves behind him. He instantly jumped up into a defensive stance. Just then he heard a a faint pop sound. He looked around until he noticed a needle in his side.

"Ohhhh shi..." he sighed as he fell unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3

**Im sorry for the short chapters. I still gotta get used to putting the effort into my writing. It will be better soon I hope.**

Mayhem woke up to the sound of a trucks motor. The motor sounded fairly closer than he normally would hear them. Exept mayhem knew exactly what was happening, he was being wolf napped to another area by humans. This had already happend to him once before. But last time his parents had been shot and he had been relocated. A tear started welling up in his eye as he quick shook the memory out of his head.

" no way, not the time. " he said to himself as the truck started to slow. The truck then came to a harsh stop and mayhem and his box flew forward and suddenly he didn't hear the truck anymore. He heard humans though, they were laughing like they had just intentionally threw him off the truck. Then all of the sudden he heard the truck start and then speed off, leaving him stuck there in his temporary jail cell. He then realized he had to get out himself.

He kicked at the door once, then twice, then multiple. No matter how hard he kicked it, nothing happend. He then remembered how humans opened these boxes. He then started trying to pry the bottom up with his claws. It worked and right when he got it far enough to squeeze out. He bolted as fast as he could away from that thing. He hated being in there. Those boxes reminded him of too much, he never wanted to see one again. But now after he got away he was left with another problem. Where in the hell was he. Just then he sensed around 4 to five Wolves surrounding him. "Alright alright" mayhem sighed out " im not here on purpose"

Just after he said that he was tackled to the ground.

He noticed it was a shewolf that had tackled him and right at the sight of her he thought he died on the inside and was in heaven . This wolf was black with white stripes in her fur. He fur was more of a thicker more fluffy coat.

"Who are you and what are you doing in our territory!" She growled at him.

"Well, my name is Mayhem and I was brought here by humans." Mayem answered very calm like.

" oh okay I'm sorry,"she said as she got off of mayhem. And just like that she changed from a killer to a super sweet person.

"What's your name" mayhem asked her

" my name is Shelby" she said with a sweet smile

" you have a really pretty name" mayhem responded not even thinking about what he had just said.

"Oh, th-thank you" she responded trying to stop herself from blushing.

" uhhhh Shelby, shouldn't we be taking him to the leaders den??" A grey wolf behind her said

"Oh, yea, I'm sorry mayhem but it's a thing that we have to do. Don't worry. Nothing will happen though." She said to him with a reassuring smile. With that he just nodded his head and started to follow her to the leaders den.

As they were walking through the territory, Mayhem was looking around at all the people there, it looked like they had nothing. Every person he looked at looked awfully skinny compared to the alphas he was walking with. Mayhem was a bit bulky because of being a lone wolf in the Rockies. Up there if you wanted to be a lone wolf , you had to be able to deal with bears, so compared to everyone around him, he was a moose. Since they had some time to chew mayhem asked "you know where we are correct?"

" of course, we are in the northern part of jasper park!" Shelby responded

" oh, and where is that exactly?" Mayhem asked

" in Canada" she responded.

" oh, I've never really been in Canada." Mayhem stated

" where are you from then?" She questioned.

" I am from Montana, I lived In the rocky mountins." I responded proudly

" well that explains why you are the size of a moose" she laughed to herself

" yea. I geuss that happens when you are a lone wolf." I said

" We are here" she said a little quieter than normal.

" okay" I whispered back getting a little laugh from her.

We walked up a slope and entered a cave the size of a bus. At the back there was a male wolf with to females on either side.

" who is this, and what is he doing here" he said coldly to Shelby

" his name is Mayhem and he was relocated here by humans" she said while bowing her head down. He then looked over at me and started walking towards me. He stopped right in front of my face and gave me the tough guy look. He looked a bit older and looked to be the leader here.

" BOW" he ordered me

" Why would I, I don't even know who you are" I growled back. Shelby jut looked over to me with the I wouldn't do that face.

" I am yuri, king of the northern pack! " he stayed loudly. Everyone cowered in fear from him, mayhem just started laughing.

" you, hehe , a king, try again." Mayhem joked

"That wasn't very smart" he said as he slashed the side of mayhem's face with his paw. Shelby let out a scream causing yuri to charge at her ramming her into the wall. Mayhem wasn't affected by the slash at all and just started walking towards yuri growling. Yuri then started kicking Shelby for disobeying him.

" STOP!" Mayhem yelled out making yuri stop beating on Shelby and turn to try to hit mayhem but before he could mayhem picked him up by the neck and slammed him to the cave floor, trapping him under his jaws. Slowly mayhem tightend his jaws looking for a disapproval from someone around him. But nobody challenged him,so he quickly bit down hard and killed yuri almost instantly. He then looked up from his dead body to everyone in the cave with their jaw dropped.

" I'm really sorry" Mayhem said " he was beating her ,and that's not happening around me." For some reason they all started cheering. " the king is dead, the king is dead!!"

"Thank you so much" one of them said to Mayhem

" what did I do?" Mayhem asked confused

"Yuri always abused us and ate all the packs food, now we can choose a better leader." Another said. Mayhem just looked around until he spotted Shelby on the ground unconscious. Mayhem quickly ran over to where she was laying and put his head close to her chest listening for a pulse. There was still a heartbeat to he was releived, he tried to wake her up by nudging her.

" Shelby?" He asked nudging her with his nose to try to wake her up " are you okay?"

" mmmmmm. Yea, just a little sore" she responding giving Mayhem a wave of relief.

" thank god, im so sorry I didn't do something earlier" mayhem apologized

" it's okay. I'll be fine, but where is he?" She asked

" right there" said as he pointed at the corpse behind him in a puddle of blood.

" omg thank you so much" She squealed jumping up embracing me with a hug. Her fur was so warm; like a super comfy blanket. Mayhem just rubbed her back with his paw while she started crying into his neck .

" your fur is so fluffy" she said after she let go still sniffling. Mayhem just laughed

" can I stay somewhere tonite, I don't have anywhere and I am pretty tired?" Mayhem asked

" sure, come on" She said leading me out of the den. I

 **Sorry about the typos. This is on my phone so there will be bad grammar and bad punctuation, but that's not what the story's about. I hope you enjoyed, and see you next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Im really trying to keep going but I got school and work just screwing me over. I'll try to keep this going though because I'm really trying to make this story something that intrests me. Enjoy**

Mayhem woke up in Shelby's den with her a lot closer than last night. They both fell asleep almost on opposite sides of the cave just so they wouldn't intrude in each other's privacy, but now she is cuddled up to Mayhem. She had gotten cold at night and decided that mayhem looked really warm with his fluffy black coat. She seemed to really like how maybe looked. He was really cute and still super buff, which actually really turned her on sometimes. She doesn't know what she's feeling about him since she hasn't gotten to know him yet, but she will. Mayhem then slowly started to get up because he wanted to surprise her with something to eat. After a couple minutes of silently scooting away and rtip toeing to the entrance of the still dark cave he made it outside. It was still dark out but you could tell that it was becoming day with the light hint of light coming up over the horizon. Mayhem stopped to just take a deep breath. It smelled so much different than America. It smelt a lot cleaner and just felt like he was more free, and there are probably less bears here. He started down the slope and towards what looked like a field of grass not to far from the area. Maybe had amazing night vision and could see almost everything bright as day. Eventually after walking for about a half hour he spotted a caribou all alone. It reminded him of himself. This was a big caribou with a couple scars and was all by itself.

"I'm sorry pal, I know what will make it all better. Trust me" he said as he quickly ran up to it and pounced on it clamping onto its neck peircing skin instantly. Then the caribou took off and carried mayhem with it. It took a long time for it to start to slow down and finally collapse. Mayhem now had about a hour and a half drag back to Shelby. So mayhem decided it was a good time to work out, he put the caribou on his back and took off running.

Someone else had been watching amazed. The caribou had ran all the way into the central territory and Kate and humphrey watched the whole thing. They were going to go help drag but then the wolf just picked his caribou up and ran . They were in awe.

As Mayhem was running back, he got to thinking about Shelby. He barely knew her and he still felt like something was different between them. He felt like she was different than every other wolf he had even talked to . He felt something click and he just knew it. It took him less than a half hour to run back and when he had arrived he noticed that Shelby was still asleep and she looked abseloutly adorable. He didn't know what he was feeling right now but he liked it. So instead of waking her up he went back and layed down by her. As soon as she felt him come back she scooted back into him and cuddle back up. Mayhem just smiled and went to back to sleep.

 **Sorry for the short chapter but it was a good spot to leave off at. See you in the next one soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I have currently been sitting in a plane not moving for 2 hours. Im getting annoyed so why not write a little to calm the mood. Anyways, enjoy!**

Shelby woke up feeling warmer than normal. She would usually get really cold at night and eventually not be able to sleep, but last night was different. She was stil cuddled up to Mayhem and she didn't want to move. As she was laying there she started thinking about them two. She felt something with mayhem. Not just his warmth, but she felt happy around him. She had decided to get up just in case he didn't feel the same way. Shelby slowly stood up and streched her legs out, waking herself up. Afterward she turned around and saw a rather large caribou sitting in the middle of the cave.

"And he's a gentleman" she said as she looked back at sleeping mayhem smiling. She really thought that he was the one. But then again, if he didn't feel the same way she wouldn't be able to do anything about it. But he was just so perfect and...

"Goodmorning Shelby" mayhem said as he smiled at her

" oh um good morning." She responded as she realized she was just staring at him for a good 5 minutes.

" do I have something in my fur or something?" Mayhem asked laughing a little.

"No your fur looks great, I just.. umm. Was zoned out a little bit." She said nervously

" oh. Okay" mayhem said with a smile as he got up and streched a bit. Shelby was staring again. He is just so muscular. Shelby instantly looked away when he started walking over to her by the caribou.

" are you hungry?" He asked

" wait. You did this???" She asked surprised

" yea. He was a fighter though, it took a bit to take him down." Mayhem responded beaming with pride. I mean. If I took down a big caribou by myself and then carried it back to a super cute wolf, I would be pretty proud too. Mayhem couldn't stop looking at Shelby. She was just so beautiful. Mayhem then realized he was the one acting weird.

"What?" She asked with a mouth full noticing mayhem was looking at her.

"Im sorry but you are just so beautiful, I can't help it." Mayhem responded not thinking.

" _Oh shit, what the hell did I just say, now she thinks I'm a weirdo."_ Mayhem thought to himself. Shelby was shellshocked. Nobody had ever said anything like this to her before. She knew he was the one. She could feel it.

" thank you, nobody has ever made me feel this happy" she said smiling ear to ear. Mayhem realized that she wasn't mad. So he decided to do better.

" when I first saw you, I thought you were the cutest wolf I've ever seen and now from what I know about you so far, you seem amazing." Mayhem went on. Shelby couldn't stop smiling. Instead of saying anything, she tackled him and brought him into a kiss. Mayhem was surprised but just went with and kissed back. Shelby then pulled back and they stared into each other's eyes. They both had some of the most beautiful eyes.

"Wow" is all they could say. Neither of them knew how to even describe how they were feeling right now. Mayhem had never really loved anyone and neither had Shelby. But here they were. Falling for each other.

After a couple minutes Shelby gave Mayhem another quick kiss and got back up and started back on the caribou, smiling the whole time. Mayhem took his time to get up. He just layed there smiling his face off for a couple seconds. Then he eventually got up and finished eating with Shelby.

"So what's the plan today? Mayhem asked

"Well I have a couple alpha duties to do but afterward it's up to you." Shelby responded.

" how long you gona take?" Mayhem asked with a little whine.

Shelby just giggled and said "a couple hours Mabye."

"Can I Mabye come with you? Mabye help out?" Mayhem asked with all seriousness.

" I mean I don't think anyone would mine, mainly because you are probably a better alpha than everyone here." Shelby answered

" exept you" Mayhem said trying to make Shelby feel good. It worked because she just looked at him with a oh yea, sure face. This made mayhem laugh. Shelby just smiled and got up to head out for her alpha duties walking with a bit more of a sway in her hips. Mayhem got up and followed getting a glance of Shelby's perfect body. He couldn't help it it was just too perfect to ignore. Mayhem caught up to Shelby and walked next to her following to wherever they were going. They were just waking and smiling untill they saw a wolf running up to them.

" can I talk to you for a second sir?" The wolf said.

" umm. Sure, what's up he said as he lagged behind of Shelby so that him and the wolf were out of hearing distance.

" I know that you are the one that killed yuri." The wolf said

" okay, and?" Mayhem asked

" the pack was wondering if you would become our new pack leader, You would make a great pack leader and our pack really likes you already."

"Idk man, I just got here, and I've never ran a pack before." Mayhem answered surprised

"We will teach you through it. She knows a bit on how to run a pack. " he said as he pointed at Shelby in front of us.

" I mean, I geuss I have nowhere to go. So sure?" Mayhem asked a little worried he wouldn't be able to do it.

" okay, awesome, what should I do first sir?" The grey wolf asked.

" what is your name?" Mayhem asked

" my name is jake, and I am whatever you want me to be." He said with pride

" okay jake, I want you to go tell the pack that we will have a meeting at the leaders cliff at 6:00 pm." Mayhem ordered.

" heh, and you said you wouldn't be a good leader." He responded with as he left. Mayhem ran back up to Shelby who was just smiling to herself about something.

" what's up?" Mayhem asked

" with what? She asked looking at mayhem

" you are awfully smiley ." Mayhem said smiling back.

" I'm pretty sure you know why. She said laughing

" hey geuss what?" Mayhem asked

" what?" She responded listening for an answer

" you should watch what you do from now on, kissing the pack leader could get you in a lot of trouble." Mayhem teased with a sly smile

" kissing the what!?!?, you are our new pack leader?" She asked surprised.

" I geuss so, I was just offered the position back there." Mayhem answered

" that's awesome!!!, and I don't think the pack leader would mind would he? She asked receiving a wink from mayhem.

" And as pack leader I say that you have a day off. Because I got to get to know my pack." Mayhem said

" wow. Already pulling that card huh?" She asked smiling

" mmhmm, so let's go" as Mayhem Took off into the woods. Shelby instantly followed laughing.

" where are we going? Shelby yelled out to Mayhem who was still ahead of her.

" I'm not to sure, but I'll figure it out." Mayhem yelled back receiving a laugh from Shelby. He was telling the truth though. He had no idea where he was. But he didn't care. He just liked feeling free.

After a while of running mayhem heard a yelp behind him and saw that Shelby was pinned by a red wolf with a white one next to it. Mayhem instantly stopped and ran back to where she was pinned. Mayhem rammed the red wolf off her and stood over her protecting her.

" who are you" Mayhem asked growling.

" I am Garth, one of the pack leaders of the central pack, who are you?" He asked standing in front of the white She wolf.

" i am Mayhem, new leader of the northern pack."

" what are you doing in central territory?" Garth asked.

" we were just out for a run, why couldn't you have stopped us instead of knocking her out?" Mayhem asked a little pissed

" I'm really sorry about that I thought you were southern wolves, we are in a bad spot with them right now. We are outnumbered 3 to 1. So if I can pick one off for questioning I will." Garth responded making mayhem lower his guard.

" so are we cool?" Mayhem asked Garth

" yea, I'm sorry about doing that, honestly." Garth said apologetically

" I'm sure she will understand, but do you have a healer in your pack, because we ran a pretty long ways." Mayhem asked Garth hoping

" yes we do, this way." He responded walking towards his pack. Mayhem quickly picked Shelby up onto his back and started following.

" so you guys are at war?" Mayhem asked Garth.

" sadly yes, we were forced to war when they sent an assasin after my father for changing the alpha and omega law." Garth answered sounding sad about it.

" alpha and omega law?" Mayhem asked confused on what it was.

" the alpha and omega law is a lead that keeps alphas from becoming mates with omegas." The white wolf answered.

" oh okay, I'm sorry I'm not familiar with pack terms yet, I was just located here from the United States and killed the bad pack leader here so they bumped me up to take his spot." Mayhem admitted.

" oh wow, you must be a danm strong wolf to take out yuri." Garth said surprised

" well I had to deal with bears solo back in the Rockies." Mayhem said again receiving a surprised expression from both of them.

"We are here" the white wolf said running up a slope that led to a cave overlooking a field. Mayhem was worried about Shelby. She took a pretty hard hit back there and if she wasn't okay, Garth was going to pay.

" come in come in" a feminine voice said from the cave. Mayhem walked in with Shelby on his back still and noticed 2 older looking wolves.

" hello, I'm really sorry to intrude but you alpha knocked out my friend Shelby on accident." Mayhem said to the two wolves.

" it's okay, we can make sure she will be okay, my name is eve I am a healer and mother of the new pack leaders of the central pack. And this is Winston my mate." Eve introduced. She looked a little surprised to see a wolf as big as me, but whatever.

"Nice to meet you mam" Mayhem said as he shock her paw " And you sir" he said as he shook Winston's paw as well. Eve motioned for mayhem to put Shelby on the ground in the back of the cave, so He did. She told me to leave the cave but mayhem refused and layed down right next to her, Mayhem didn't trust these people yet. Eve got the message and just started her work anyway. After a little bit of just sitting there, Mayhem heard walking coming up the path to the den he was in. A tan wolf walked in followed by a grey wolf. Instantly the tan wolf dropped into a defensive stance and stood in front of the grey one. As soon as Mayhem saw the She wolfs reaction he did the same with Shelby. Untill eve stopped both of the wolves from staring each other down.

"I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have assumed you were an Enemy." Said the tan wolf. "My name is Kate and this is my loving mate humphrey." Kate said pointing to the grey wolf called humphrey.

" my name is Mayhem and this is Shelby." Mayhem said as he backed up and layed back down revealing Shelby stirring.

" mayhem?" She asked blinking a few times before laying her eyes on him.

" I'm here, your okay." Mayhem reassured her.

" who are they?" Shelby asked

"They are the leaders of the central pack, they helped me make sure your okay." Mayhem answered.

"Hello Kate, hello humphrey? Right?" Shelby asked hoping she said his name right.

" yep, I know it is a weird thing to say." Humphrey answered

" not to me." Kate said as she rubbed her body up against his.

" anyways, we better get back, I have a pack to keep in check, stop by sometime okay?" Mayhem asked

" most likely, we may need some help. But we won't ask unless we absolutely need it." Humphrey said. And with that they said their goodbyes and mayhem and Shelby left.

" thank you" Shelby said blushing a little bit.

" for what?"Mayhem questioned

"For caring" She responded smiling.

 **Sorry I just didn't know where to stop but anyways. Here you go.**


	6. Chapter 6

After mayhem and Shelby said their goodbyes, they started on their long walk back to the northern pack. It seemed a lot longer back because they ran most of the way before the accident with Shelby and Garth. Shelby was just smiling the whole way back and so was mayhem.

" Mayhem?" Shelby asked

" what's up?" Mayhem responded

" im really happy you decided to stay. Let alone run the pack," Shelby said staring at the ground in front of her.

" I am too, I just don't really know what I'm supposed to be doing yet," Mayhem responded feeling worried about his new found duties.

" I have been yuri's second in command since my parents...," Shelby stopped

" are you okay, you don't need to talk about it if you don't want to," Mayhem responded concerened about why she didn't want to speak about her parents.

" thank you, I just miss them so much!" Shelby said before breaking down in tears. Mayhem noticed this and pulled her into a hug letting her soak his fur. They just sat there for a minute, staying in their embrace until something started growling behind them.

" oh boy," was the only thing mayhem could say.

"Where did that thing come from!!" Shelby screamed as she shifted behind mayhem.

" I'm geussing the woods," Mayhem responded getting a slap from Shelby.

" now is definitly not the time," Shelby responded scared for her life. The beast let out a thundering roar and started its way toward the two wolves. Mayhem just sat there waiting, watching for the weak spots in the bears movement. In the Rockies, there were hundreds of bears just like this one standing in front of him, so none of this was new to him, but it was for Shelby. As Mayhem observed the bears movements he noticed that when it walked it had a limp coming from the left front leg. Exactly what he was looking for. Mayhem then waited for it to get close enough to swipe at him, when it did he quick stepped to the right causing it to twist on its left leg to look at him. The bear roared again some of pain, some of anger. Mayhem then took his opportunity to ram his left leg causing the bear to fall. Mayhem the ran past to the right side of the bear and leaped on top of the bear and started to claw at the back of his neck feircly. The bear stood on his hind legs and tried to grab the black wolf off of him but mayhem jumped down and leaped at its exposed throat peircing the sling and striking an artery in its neck. The bear ripped mayhem off him and threw him into a tree, but it was too late. The bear tried to walk away but collapsed 20 feet away, as it bled out.

" mayhem!!" Shelby screamed as she ran up to him, "are you okay??"

" I'm fine. Are you okay is the real question, your panting," Mayhem said laughing.

"How did you do that!!" Shelby exclaimed with her fluffy tail wagging back and forth.

" you look so cute right now," Mayhem laughed.

" oh shut up, shelby said blushing a bit.

" that bear picked the wrong wolf to screw with." Mayhem said with pride

" I'd say," Shelby responded tail still wagging.

"Why don't we just get home, I'm pretty tired," Mayhem suggested.

" agreed," Shelby said as they started walking taking one last look at the now dead bear that mayhem took down single handedly.

"Seriously though, how did you do that?" Shelby asked curious.

" just what I had to do where I grew up, I always had to deal with bears back home." Mayhem answered as they continued walking to the northern pack. Shelby then leaned against mayhem and tangled her tail together with his which cause mayhem to smile the whole way home.

 **Im back if anyone still reads this. Hope to get you guys back.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey. Im back for another chapter, im trying to figure out a schedule to write. So enjoy this while you can.**

Shelby and mayhem were just entering Northern Territory after their long eventfull walk from the United pack just south of them. Shelby still had her tail intertwined with mayhems as they were walking.

Mayhem was just busy thinking of his new duty as a pack leader and what he has to do. He knows a little about being a pack leader because of his history with his parents. But that was a secret he kept to himself. As they walked into the territory mayhem noticed that there were no border patrols watching for visitors. That was one thing he needed to change.

"Where are the border guards?" Mayhem asked Shelby

" ever since yuri died. I haven't seen anyone doing much of anything, I think it's your time to step up, we need someone to lead us." Shelby responded

" okay then. Let's get a meeting going and figure out what all needs to be done." Mayhem stated

" yes sir." Shelby said with a wink, and with that she lifted her muzzle to the air and howled for a meeting.

After Shelby and mayhem arrive at the main den.

"Okay everyone, as you may know, I am the new pack leader by matter of election. I was a lone wolf so I may need a bit of cooperation from you guys. But first off. We need to get some wolves to work!!"

Mayhem announced making everyone jump around howling.

"The first matter of buissness, we need a border patrol team!" Shelby announced.

8 wolves stepped forward

" you. You and you, The three of you will each pick 2 wolves of your choice and create our patrol teams." Mayhem stated as they went off to pick there wolves of choice.

" report back to the main den after the meeting with your teams to start your work." Shelby added on.

" next we will need a commander, someone with the most skill of hunting and fighting to lead our army's and hunting parties!" Mayhem announced.

Everyone started looking around untill they all started pointing at one wolf in the front of the group.

" what's your name?" Mayhem asked

" my name is scout, sir" the wolf answered

" well scout, why did everyone want you here in this position? Mayhem asked.

" he rescued a group of wolves from a bunch of southern wolves a few years ago, he has the most experience in fighting, but i don't know about the hunting." Shelby answered for him.

"Sir, If I may, I would like to have my mate by my side, she is the best hunter in this pack." Scout asked.

" yes you may, and with that, you and your mate are the new commanders of both army, and hunting parties." Mayhem stated.

The meeting went on with many other positions being filled by eager wolves looking for a job to do. By the end of the meeting, it was dark and mayhem was tired.

" you did a great job up there," Shelby said as she walked up a rock Mayhem was overlooking the territory on.

" thank you, but I'm exhausted." Mayhem said as he stood up and looked at her. They sat there for a second and looked into each other's eyes. Untill mayhem leaned in and connected muzzles with Shelby, embracing one another under the moonlight. Shelby broke the kiss and just looked back into mayhems eyes.

" I say we head back now." She said seductively

" agreed" Mayhem responded


End file.
